Putus?
by tsukitsukiii
Summary: Ini bukanlah kali pertama Ichiro meminta putus dari Samatoki. [Hypnosis Mic fanfiction. SamaIchi. SamatokixIchiro. AU. Warning! BL, obrolan tidak baku]


**P****UTUS?**

**Hypnosis Mic Fanfiction**

**Hypnosis Microphone milik KING RECORDS, IDEA FACTORY, dan Otomate**

**Cerita ditulis oleh tsukitsukiii**

**Samatoki x Ichiro**

**Warning! BL, typo, ****obrolan tidak baku****, ****alternate universe, dan**** lain-lain**

**Happy reading!**

.

.

.

"Kita putus."

"Hah?"

"Pokoknya kita putus!"

"Lagi?"

"Berisik. Aku mau pulang. Minggir!"

Samatoki tidak menahan Ichiro yang melangkah melewatinya. Ia hanya memijit kening sambil berpikir apa lagi kesalahannya kali ini.

"Perlu dianter gak?"

Ichiro menoleh sejenak, menatap Samatoki penuh benci. "Gak usah!" Tolaknya keras. Ia segera berbalik dan meneruskan langkah, meninggalkan Samatoki yang memandang kepergiannya dalam diam.

Sebenarnya bisa saja Samatoki menyeret Ichiro masuk mobil dan mengantarnya sampai rumah. Ia tetap mengkhawatirkan Ichiro, tak ingin Ichiro bertemu dengan orang-orang jahat kalau pulang sendiri.

Tetapi Samatoki menahan keinginannya. Ia memang egois, namun untuk kali ini, ia harus bisa menahan diri agar keadaan tidak semakin runyam. Ichiro membutuhkan waktu sendiri, Samatoki mengerti itu. Jadi ada baiknya ia membiarkan Ichiro melakukan apa yang ia mau untuk saat ini.

"Oi Ichiro!" Panggil Samatoki. Langkah Ichiro sudah cukup jauh namun ia tetap berbalik dan melayangkan pandangan jengkel pada Samatoki.

"Hati-hati. Jangan mau kalo diajak orang asing."

Sebuah perempatan muncul di dahi Ichiro. "Bacot. Aku bukan anak kecil!"

"Bocah aja gak mau ngaku."

"Bacot!"

Seharusnya Samatoki tidak mengatakan hal yang membuat suasana hati Ichiro semakin buruk. Namun respon dan ekspresi Ichiro cukup menghiburnya, sehingga untuk yang ini, ia sengaja memancing Ichiro.

Sialan memang.

Ichiro menyesal sudah membuang waktunya untuk menoleh. Ia mempercepat langkahnya pergi dari sana.

.

.

.

Kejadian seperti ini bukanlah yang pertama. Sudah sering kali Ichiro memutuskan hubungan dengan Samatoki. Pun pada akhirnya mereka kembali bersama setelah beberapa waktu.

Selalu seperti itu. Alasannya karena Ichiro, walau bagaimanapun, tak bisa melepas Samatoki. Ia mencintai Samatoki, walau ada kalanya Samatoki menunjukkan sikap yang tidak disukai Ichiro.

Samatoki pun tak jauh beda. Ia mencintai Ichiro dan takkan pernah lelah mencintainya. Satu hal yang disayangkan, Ichiro tidak pernah memberi tahu kesalahan yang telah Samatoki perbuat sehingga ketika putus begini, Samatoki pusing sendiri menduga-duga kesalahannya.

Putus sudah jadi hal yang biasa, namun Samatoki sulit membiasakan diri tanpa kehadiran Ichiro barang sehari saja. Ia rindu. Ia ingin bertemu. Ia kesulitan mengontrol emosi jika tak ada Ichiro di sisinya.

Samatoki tahu betul cepat atau lambat Ichiro akan kembali, tapi ia tetap harus tahu apa yang sebaiknya diperbuat setelah dimaafkan. Jangan sampai kejadian ini terus terulang sampai Ichiro lelah dan benar-benar pergi meninggalkannya. Tentu Samatoki tak ingin hal itu terjadi.

Jujur, detik ini ia belum menemukan sebab kemarahan Ichiro padanya. Ia merasa melakukan semua dengan benar, ia yakin tidak melukai perasaan Ichiro.

Rasanya ingin sekali membenturkan kepala ke tembok. Mungkin itu akan membantunya menemukan petunjuk.

Membelikan semua barang yang diinginkan Ichiro, _check_.

Membawa Ichiro ke semua tempat yang ia mau, _check_.

Menyetujui ajakan Ichiro untuk cosplay bersama, _check_. Walau Samatoki melakukannya dengan berat hati, toh tetap dilakukan juga.

Samatoki benar-benar tak menemukan sedikitpun petunjuk. Seingatnya, kemarin saat Ichiro meminta putus, Samatoki sedang memberi tanggapan pada cerita Ichiro tentang harinya yang menyebalkan.

Samatoki berusaha menanggapi sebisa mungkin, lantas apa yang salah dengan itu?

Mengacak rambutnya, Samatoki kemudian mendengus kencang. Daripada memikirkan kesalahan yang tak kunjung ditemukan, ia mencoba menghubungi Ichiro. Sudah tiga hari berlalu, seharusnya ini sudah lebih dari cukup. Normalnya Ichiro kembali tenang setelah dua hari, namun kemarin Ichiro masih tidak dapat dihubungi. Ichiro memblokir kontaknya dari semua sosial media, seperti biasa.

Sekarang blokirannya telah dibuka, tapi pesannya tak kunjung dibalas. Teleponnya pun tidak diangkat.

Alisnya terangkat sebelah. Apa Ichiro masih marah?

Karena merasa sudah aman untuk datang ke rumah Ichiro, Samatoki pun mengambil bungkus rokok dari atas meja dan bergegas pergi ke sana. Ia tak mau pesimis. Ia yakin benar, Ichiro akan menerimanya kembali. Membiarkannya menghujani cinta tiap hari, seperti hari-hari sebelumnya.

.

.

.

Ketukan kencang terdengar dari pintu depan. Kebetulan Ichiro sedang duduk di ruang tamu, kepalanya menunduk memikirkan sesuatu. Ia berpaling ketika mendengar suara ketukan, langkahnya gontai saat menuju pintu.

Matanya membulat sesaat ketika mendapati Samatoki yang berdiri di depan rumahnya. Ia membuang pandangan sebelum bertanya dengan mulut sedikit manyun, "Mau apa ke sini?"

"Pake nanya lagi?" Samatoki bertanya balik. Ia kesal namun gemas melihat Ichiro. Ingin memeluk tapi tak semudah itu, ada kemungkinan Ichiro akan menendangnya sebelum sempat dipersilahkan masuk. "Kenapa gak angkat teleponku?"

Ichiro tersentak pelan. Ekspresinya tak tergambarkan, seperti hendak berkata sesuatu namun ditutupi. "Bukan urusan kamu. Pulang sana."

"Oh, ngusir nih?"

"Iya, kenapa? Gak terima? Aku lebih gak terima kamu masuk rumah ini lagi."

Bagai ditusuk belati, Samatoki membeku mendengar jawaban Ichiro. Tidak, tidak, bukan ini yang ia inginkan. Ia tak membayangkan ini tadi.

"Urusanku lah. Semua tentang kamu itu urusanku," kata Samatoki, berusaha tenang. Situasi seperti ini telah dilewatinya berkali-kali, maka seharusnya kali ini pun hasilnya akan sama. Bedanya, cara Samatoki berbicara tidaklah seperti dulu. Dulu, yang dikedepankan hanyalah emosi. Ia marah sekaligus sedih, ia memaksa Ichiro kembali.

Berbeda dengan dirinya saat ini, Samatoki tak bisa bersikap semaunya seperti dulu. Ia yang sekarang sudah belajar banyak, dan berbicara dengan Ichiro menggunakan emosi adalah kesalahan fatal. Dulu, Ichiro hampir menolak untuk menjalin hubungan lagi.

Ichiro enggan membalas ucapan Samatoki. Senang rasanya, tapi juga sebal. Bagaimanapun, seseorang tetap membutuhkan personal space. Samatoki yang mengatakan hal seperti itu membuatnya kedengaran posesif.

"Cepet jelasin kenapa kamu gak angkat teleponku," ucap Samatoki penuh penekanan. Ia menangkap sedikit keraguan pada Ichiro, namun segera ditepis karena jawaban Ichiro cukup mengejutkan.

"Aku gak mau aja. Gak guna angkat telepon dari kamu. Ada hal lain yang lebih penting ketimbang kamu."

Kali ini Samatoki yang bungkam.

"Pulang sana, aku ada urusan-"

Samatoki tak membiarkan Ichiro menutup pintu. Dengan cepat ia menarik tangannya dan mengunci pandangan mereka.

"Kamu kenapa?" Tanya Samatoki pelan. Nadanya rendah. Ichiro yang ditatap tajam, mencoba menunduk, namun dagunya segera diangkat oleh Samatoki. "Liat aku. Aku tau ada yang salah sama kamu. Kamu kenapa?"

Pengulangan itu membuat Ichiro menggigit bibir. Haruskah ia mengatakannya? Atau tetap menyimpannya sendiri?

"Aku gapapa. Aku mau kamu pulang sekarang."

"Gak."

"Batu banget sih?"

"Batuan mana sama kamu yang gak mau cerita?"

"Apa lagi yang harus diceritain?"

"Masalah kamu!"

Ichiro menepis tangan Samatoki di dagunya. "Aku gak punya masalah!"

"Jangan bohong."

Ichiro dibuat mati kutu. Samatoki memang selalu tahu kapan ia berbohong. Meneguk ludah, Ichiro tak punya jalan lain. Mau tak mau ia harus mengatakannya pada Samatoki.

"_Fine_. Percuma juga bohong sama kamu," kata Ichiro, lalu menghela napas.

"Jangan remehin aku." Samatoki menyeringai. Ichiro kalah juga akhirnya.

"Tapi bisa jauhin aku sedikit?" Ichiro mendorong dada Samatoki agar menjauh darinya. Yang tadi terlalu dekat, bisa jadi masalah kalau ada tetangga yang melihat. Mereka masih di depan rumah. Menghela napas sekali lagi, ia berucap dengan sekali tarikan napas, "HPku ilang."

"Hah?"

"Budeg ya kamu?" Tanya Ichiro sinis. "HPku ilang. Gimana mau angkat telepon kamu?"

"Tapi tadi kamu bilang-"

"Harusnya kamu tau aku juga bohong soal itu."

"Kamu kira aku peramal?" Alis Samatoki menekuk. "Aku tau kamu bohong saat bilang gak ada masalah, tapi kamu yang ngusir aku tadi nyakitin tau gak?"

Ichiro menahan tawa. Ekspresi Samatoki terlihat lucu. Jarang-jarang Samatoki menampakkan ekspresi begini. "Gitu doang baper nih?" Ledeknya.

"Bacot."

"Kamu yang bacot."

"Kok HPnya bisa ilang?" Tanya Samatoki, kembali ke topik.

"Dicopet."

"HAH?"

Menepuk pelan pipi Samatoki, Ichiro berkata, "Biasa aja sih."

"Dicopet kan? Direbut dari kamu? Tapi kamu gapapa? Kapan kejadiannya?" Rentetan pertanyaan terlontar dari mulut Samatoki, kemudian ia mengecek apakah Ichiro terluka atau tidak. Ichiro yang kegelian, tertawa kecil sambil berusaha menyingkirkan tangan Samatoki dari tubuhnya.

"Semalem kejadiannya. Aku gapapa. Udah udah aku geli!"

Terakhir, Samatoki mengecek kepala Ichiro. Diusapnya kening Ichiro, lalu menempatkan wajah Ichiro dalam genggamannya. Ia menatap dalam pada kedua bola mata pemuda heterochrome itu. "Bener gapapa?" Terselip kekhawatiran di nadanya.

Ichiro terhenyak mendengarnya. Wajahnya perlahan bersemu sampai telinga. "I-iya aku gapapa." Ia ingin mengutuk dirinya yang menjawab dengan gagap. Sial. Ini yang membuatnya tak bisa lepas dari Samatoki. Walau sikapnya sering menjengkelkan, tetapi ketika sedang khawatir, Samatoki bisa menjadi amat lembut.

Dasar lemah. Ichiro, kau sangat lemah.

Detik selanjutnya, Samatoki membawa Ichiro ke dalam pelukannya. Ia memeluknya erat, melepas rindunya yang tertahan selama tiga hari. Sungguh, tiga hari saja sudah hampir membuatnya gila. Ia sungguh merindukan Ichiro-nya.

Ah. Belum resmi menjadi miliknya lagi ya.

Menahan diri untuk tidak membalas pelukan Samatoki, Ichiro hanya diam. Ia tak ingin membalas, tapi ia pun tidak menolaknya.

"Kenapa peluk-peluk? Emang kamu siapa?" Goda Ichiro.

"Lupa ya? Pacar lah."

"Kan udah putus."

"Emang waktu itu aku setuju?"

Benar juga. Ichiro merasa bodoh karena tak menunggu persetujuan Samatoki waktu itu.

Tak ada balasan, Samatoki memeluk Ichiro lebih erat. "Mau berapa kali diputusin pun aku gak akan nyerah."

Ucapannya membuat Ichiro malu dan menenggelamkan wajah di pundak Samatoki. Sejujurnya ia hanya memutuskan hubungan karena emosinya sedang memuncak saja waktu itu. Ia meminta putus karena kesal, Samatoki dianggap tidak mengerti dirinya. Samatoki hanya menanggapi seadanya, kelihatan tak ikut memikirkan masalah Ichiro pada hari itu.

"Jadi? Terima aku lagi?" Samatoki bertanya penuh harap. Pelukannya belum lepas. Ia masih ingin memeluk Ichiro lebih lama.

"Kalo aku bilang enggak?"

"Aku akan berusaha untuk diterima lagi," jawab Samatoki mantap. Diam-diam Ichiro tersenyum mendengarnya.

Waktu terus bergulir sampai pada akhirnya Ichiro sadar mereka masih berdiri di depan rumah. Ia tak sengaja melihat tetangga yang menatap aneh pada mereka. Maka dari itu ia mendorong pelan Samatoki agar menyudahi pelukannya. Samatoki menggeram pelan, tidak terima.

"Soal HP, nanti aku beliin. Mulai sekarang kamu jangan gampang ngambek lagi."

"Gimana gak ngambek kalo kamu gak pernah berubah?" Tanya Ichiro, mengembungkan pipi.

Samatoki keberatan. Jelas saja ia tak berubah, Ichiro tak pernah memberitahu apa yang salah dari dirinya. Selama ini ia hanya meminta maaf tanpa tahu kesalahannya. Yang penting Ichiro kembali, itu saja.

Mencubit pelan pipi Ichiro, Samatoki membalas, "Makanya kasih tau apa yang harus aku ubah! Jangan ngambek doang gak jelas."

"Gak usah nyubit!" Ichiro berseru sambil memegangi pipi bekas cubitan. Selanjutnya ia melipat tangan di depan dada dan meneruskan, "Aku... mau kamu lebih ngerti aku. Selama ini aku selalu berusaha ngertiin kamu. Aku capek, kesannya aku doang yang usaha."

"Tapi aku udah beliin semua yang kamu mau?" Samatoki tak mengerti. Kurang perhatian apa dia?

"Bukan itu! Kamu jarang nunjukkin kepedulian kamu, kamu gak punya inisiatif, kamu gak pernah ngasih kalau gak dipinta dulu."

"Jadi kamu mau aku lebih peka?"

Ichiro membuang muka. Rona merah kembali menghiasi wajah manisnya. "Bisa dibilang... gitu?"

Tak ada respon setelah itu. Samatoki hanya menatap Ichiro tanpa ekspresi, dan Ichiro semakin malu karena ucapannya sendiri. Ichiro ingin mengubur diri di lapisan bumi yang paling dalam saja rasanya.

"Apaan tuh. Kayak cewek puber aja."

Ichiro menoleh cepat pada Samatoki yang kini menahan tawa. Dipukulnya pelan Samatoki sebab pemuda albino di hadapannya itu mulai tertawa. Tawanya terdengar meledek sekali.

"Sialan. Jangan ketawa!" Ichiro makin malu. "Pulang aja deh kamu! Sialan! Mati sana!"

"Kalo mati nanti gak ada yang bisa peka dong?"

"Berisik!"

Samatoki benar-benar tertawa lepas. Sekali lagi ditariknya Ichiro ke dalam pelukan. Ichiro langsung menyembunyikan wajah di lehernya. "Kenapa gak bilang dari awal sih? Kan kita gak perlu putus-nyambung terus kayak gini. Bikin pusing tau gak?"

Ichiro mempoutkan bibir namun tak terlihat oleh Samatoki. "Salah sendiri kamu gak sadar-sadar. Aku juga capek."

Hening sejenak, kemudian keduanya tertawa bersama, menyadari kebodohan masing-masing. Kalau dipikir-pikir, Ichiro memang terkesan tak dewasa menyikapi ini. Wajar saja bila Samatoki kebingungan dan terus melakukan kesalahan yang sama. Yang harus berubah bukan hanya Samatoki ternyata. Ichiro pun harus mengusahakan agar jadi lebih dewasa.

"Aku minta maaf," bisik Ichiro. Ia mengira ucapannya tak sampai ke telinga Samatoki, namun nyatanya Samatoki mendengar jelas kata-katanya.

"Maaf juga, belum bisa jadi kayak yang kamu mau," balas Samatoki, tak kalah pelan suaranya.

"...ya."

Lalu hening lagi, entah sudah yang keberapa kali.

Ketika keduanya melepas pelukan dan saling bertatapan, saat itulah teriakan terdengar menggema dari dalam rumah.

"WOI KUDA BIADAB NGAPAIN LO DI SINI HAAAAAH?!"

"JANGAN GANGGU ICHI-NII! HUSH HUSH PERGI! KALO GAK PERGI JUGA NANTI KUAMBIL GAREM!"

Samatoki melirik ke dalam rumah. Dua makhluk mirip Ichiro sudah siap dengan pakaian tempur mereka.

"Itu dua krucil masih hidup?"

"ADEK-ADEK GUE DISEBUT KRUCIL?! PULANG SANA SIALAN!"

Mampus diusir Ichiro juga. Ah, tak apa, yang penting Samatoki sudah diterima lagi. Jadi aman.

"KITA PUTUS!"

"KOK?"

Mampus.

**End**.


End file.
